International House of Shade: Norway
International Big Brother House of Shade: Norway was the sixth season in the online competition series International House of Shade and the final season in the Relic Set. This season continued in the European trend and sending their housemates to the country of Norway. The blog for the season is: Norway Hosts General Format There wasn't a general format as the game changes almost every week. The housemate out of the final nominees with the most public votes to evict would leave IHOS: Norway. Twists Coaches: Once the 16 original housemates entered, it was announced 4 returning players would come in and draft their newbies into teams as coaches. Care Packages: Starting during Week 3 and lasting through Week 7, the public would vote on one of the remaining housemates to receive a care package in the game that would benefit them in some way. Once a housemate received a care package, they would be no longer eligible to win any care packages afterwards. *Jenna's care package during Week 3 contained an advantage in the week's competition *Connor's care package during Week 4 contained an extra nomination he could use that week *Carson's care package during Week 5 contained immunity from being nominated during that week *Dani and Steffen's care package during Week 6 contained the Co-HOH, making them each an HOH for the duration of BBUS/CAN week *Emma's care package during Week 7 contained a finale pass, making her immune from eviction and giving her a spot in the final 4 Swapping Partners: From Week's 4-6, at the beginning of every week, the housemates were placed into new duos, causing them to depend on each other for competitions and nominations. This also forced each housemate only to be able to nominate one other duo for eviction during each cycle. Buyback Competition: For the first time ever in IHOS history, a buyback competition was offered to the first 4 evicted housemates to earn a second chance in the Norwegian series. Finale Format Change: Changing up from the normal finale vote, the finale vote this season was done over 3 separate polls to win, evicting finalists 2 times before the final vote to win that would last 2 days. Coaches Housemates Nomination History : This housemate started on Chrissa's team or Something Cute If You Want : This housemate started on Dom's team or Dom's Dream Team : This housemate started on Duncan's team or #RejectsAndRegrets : This housemate started on Nick's team or Team Doreen ♡ Notes *Note 1: Once the coaches picked their teams, it was announced that each coach would have to nominate one of the newbies they drafted for eviction. *Note 2: For having their teammate evicted the previous week, Chrissa's team was immune. *Note 3: For being the only team not to have immunity, Duncan's team consisting of Lily, Regan, Sam and Steffen were nominated. *Note 4: After Steffen was evicted, Lily received immunity since she had received the least votes to evict, and the housemates voted to evict one of the 2 remaining nominees. *Note 5: For winning the challenge earlier in the week, Jack, Nick, Sam and Taylor were responsible for nominating someone from their respective teams. *Note 6: This week, housemates chose duos and each nominated a single duo for eviction to face the public vote. *Note 7: For winning the challenge earlier in the week, Jenna won the Save and Replace, allowing her to save herself from facing the public vote, and giving her the ability to nominate Emma and Gage in her place. *Note 8: As a result of having Connor walking earlier in the week, the previously evicted housemates (Jordan, Steffen, Regan and Zack) were given a chance to compete in a buyback competition to earn a spot back in the game, which Steffen won on Day 19. *Note 9: Carson received immunity from his care package he received the Norwegian public. *Note 10: Due to not nominating on time, Jenna, Isaac and Sara received penalty nominations against them and their duos as a result. *Note 11: Due to tie in the public vote to evict, the house voted between Isaac and Taylor in who they wanted to leave the game. *Note 12: During BBUS/CAN week, the games format was changed, for winning the care package, both Dani and Steffen became HOH's for the week and would have to nominate 1 pair for eviction, a veto would be won and if used, could save an entire duo forcing the hoh's to name a replacement duo if needed, at the end of the week the house would vote to evict 1 from the game. *Note 13: Due to Sam not submitting for the POV competition, Carson and Jenna were immediately removed from the block and replaced by Isaac and Sam as a punishment. *Note 14: Thanks to winning the final care package, Emma won a finale pass, giving her immunity from eviction until the finale. *Note 15: During the first round of Devastation Week, the house had to vote to evict one of their fellow housemates, with the person receiving the most votes getting evicted from the game. *Note 16: For not voting to evict on time, Dani received a self vote to evict as a result. *Note 17: During the second round of Devastation Week, Jack received the lowest score in the safety competition and was therefore evicted as a result. *Note 18: There were no nominations this week, instead the remaining housemates competed for a finale pass, and at the end of the week, those who didn't win a pass were nominated as a result. *Note 19: Instead of voting to evict, the viewing public voted for whom they wanted to win the season out of Emma, Isaac, Lily and Sara.